


Two Dads and a Bee

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't used to buying gifts for children. Sherlock just buys what he himself would like. Hamish just wants to get away from the dinosaur. Anderson is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dads and a Bee

“He doesn’t need more toys,” John told Sherlock as he looked up from the potential birthday list. Sherlock had taken over the kitchen table, so he had to take the barstool and higher table. 

“Why not?” Sherlock asked as he jotted down a note of his own and then went back to his experiment. It was nearing Hamish’s birthday. The only problem with having your son be born on January 1 is that Christmas was just a few days ago. But you don’t want to lack on the presents from Santa and you don’t want to have nothing for the birthday either. 

“Because between Sarah, Ms. Hudson and Lestrade he has enough for an army.” John explained to him as he took a sip of his tea. 

Sherlock grumbled some inaudible answer as their sleepy two year old son came into the kitchen. He had fallen asleep in John’s chair with his polar bear. John smiled as he son looked at him sleepily. “So Hal,” John said as he picked up his son and set him in his lap. “What do you want for your birthday?” 

Hamish looked down at his polar bear (which needed a wash badly). “Books.” John smiled, their son would want books. Hamish held the bear up to John’s face. “Books on Artur.” 

Laughing John kissed his son. “Okay then buddy. Books on Polar Bears it is.” Just as John was going to change Hamish when Sherlock got a call from Lestrade, he told him they would be there in a few. Thankfully Ms. Hudson was home and more than happy to watch Hamish as John and Sherlock ran around London. 

When they got to the crime scene Sherlock got to work with examining the body. John was taking notes on what he said as he stood next to Greg. “Are you two going to have a party for Hal?” he asked them as Anderson walked away. 

“No.” John admitted as he scribbled down something Sherlock mumbled. 

“Why not? It’s fundamental in his childhood.” Explained Greg as John turned and looked at the D.I. 

“Is there a particular day you want this party to happen on?” he asked him. 

Greg smiled and said, “Well particularly on the day Anderson was going to have one for his son.”

“Sounds good,” Sherlock said while poking the body. John rolled his eyes but he began to make a small list of thing they would need for a party. But soon the list sat there in his notebook as the case took priority in his mind but once they case was done Sherlock was kind enough to remind John. 

Tomorrow was New Year’s Eve and they had decided to celebrate Hal’s birthday with everyone then and have his actual birthday just the three of them. Sherlock and John both stood there in the flat looking stumped on how to decorate or do anything for a party. Let alone for a two year old. “I’m calling.” John said giving up. 

“No.” Sherlock told him. 

“Then you can call,” John explained. “But in the end we are calling.” 

“Um no,” Sherlock told him again. John now understood why Hamish loved that word so much and giggled whenever he said it. John, ignoring the stubbornness of Sherlock pulled out his phone and texted Sarah and Molly for help. 

Once they got there, John took this time to go and find Hamish a gift. Sherlock had disappeared a little time before claiming he was off to get their son a gift. Not sure what that gift would be John decided to head out as well and pick up something for their son. John went to the local toy store. Not sure what he was going to get his son, he began to walk around aimlessly for an hour before he caved and walked over to the sales associate for help. She was fixing some Legos when John walked up to her. “I’m looking for something to get my son. He is turning two.” 

She smiled, she was in her late 20’s, and John knew that she was thinking he was a single father. “Well, we have toys over here,” she told him with a smile as she was about to walk to where all the toys, most of which Sherlock refused to buy for safety hazards that were not there. 

“I think he has enough of those I’m afraid.” 

“It’s nice,” she said to John. “A single dad getting stuff for his son.” 

John tried not to roll his eyes as she walked them over to the videos. “I’m-” 

“Most girls have a problem dating a man who has a child. But I don’t. I’m actually quite good with children.” The girl went on talking not even looking at John. “I know it’s hard to find a nice woman who loves children and wouldn’t want to step in and be their mother but have those qualities.” 

“Yes.” John nodded at this point he was just playing along with what she was saying. She showed him a few videos. None of which John was too fond of and he knew Hamish wouldn’t enjoy them either. He then looked at the games as she kept on talking. Nothing on the walls seemed to catch John’s eye. But he did think of a place where they would have something for Hamish. 

“Thank you for your help,” John said as he checked his mobile to see if Sherlock was back and if Sarah or Molly texted him about Hamish. 

“Umm I don’t know if you would want to get coffee some time?” she asked. 

John looked up and smiled at her. “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that too much. Last time he went on a date with me we ended up kidnapped by Chinese assassins.” John told her. “Have a good day!” as he left the store he took the long way home to stop at the used book store. 

It took him a short time before he found something for his son. Paying for the book he headed back home. Stopping to pick up wrapping paper with polar bears on them. Once John climbed the steps and walked into the flat he noticed two things. 

One: The flat looked amazing thanks to Sarah and Molly, they had not only managed to get food but make the place look clean and not so much that Sherlock had exploded a pair of eyes that morning in the kitchen. 

Two: Sherlock was back and had no present (thats he saw)

John said nothing as he went back into their bedroom to wrap the present he had gotten for Hamish. Once that was done he headed up the steps with Sherlock wake their sleeping son and get him ready for his party. Sarah and Molly were going to great the guest as them came before there New Year’s Eve parties that evening. 

“I like how New Year’s Eve parties have now turned into birthday parties for our son.” Sherlock said as he kissed John on the back of the neck as they both looked down at their son who was sleeping. “I like the trade off.” 

“As do I.” John agreed. 

Hamish stirred as John picked him up from his crib. He was half asleep as John changed him into a new diaper and then they got him into some nice clothes for his birthday. Once he was fully dressed John held him in his arms as he headed down the steps. As he began to fully wakeup Hamish fussed as he held onto John’s jumper. “Hungry.” He said to John as they hit the landing. 

“We’ll get you food in a second.” John said as he patted his back. They walked right into the kitchen, there were only a few guest that were there but Hamish looked up and then buried his head into John’s jumper out of shyness, hunger and being tired. Sherlock chuckled at his son, giving him a kiss and then grabbing some snacks for him to munch on while they waited for everyone to arrive. 

Lestrade was the last to arrive carrying two gifts; one he said was from Anderson. After everyone nibbled on some food they felt it was best to get the presents out of the way. Hamish sat down in his Dad’s chair as they got the presents ready for him to open. 

Sarah had gotten Hamish some new cloths as well as a film on Polar Bears. He smiled when he saw the cover and thanked his Aunt with a kiss. Molly had gotten Hamish a lab coat with his name on it for dress up. She also got him a gift card so John and Sherlock could get him some springtime cloths (for Sherlock had been complaining how Hamish was out growing all this stuff already). As for Lestrade he got Hamish a deerstalker. 

“Really?” Sherlock asked looking at Lestrade. 

“Hat!” Hamish laughed as he put the deerstalker on to his head. Hamish looked up at his Papa and Dad, the hat was a little too big and covered his eyes. John laughed as he saw Sherlock even break into a smile at his son. 

“It’s cute,” John said kissing Sherlock to stop him from sulking. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door and saw his brother standing there with Anthea. 

“Who invited you?” he asked. 

“Me,” John informed him. “So be nice.” 

“I’m just here to drop off a present for my nephew, as well as pass on a message from Mummy.” Mycroft explained as Anthea handed John the gift. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his brother as he continued to speak. “She wanted to know why you were not at Christmas this year.” 

“Busy.” Sherlock explained as he took the gift from John and examined it. He then handed Hamish the gift, he looked at it with carful eyes and once Sherlock gave him the okay Hamish opened it up. Inside was a polar bear figure family and tickets to see real polar bears at the London Zoo. Hamish smiled brightly as he looked up at his uncle. 

John thanked Mycroft as did Sherlock. But he soon left claiming that the Koreans were in trouble again. Lestrade then handed Hamish the other present he walked in with. “It’s from Anderson and Donovan.” 

Sherlock eyed it warily. John glanced at Sherlock giving him the look to not open his mouth for people were around. Sherlock pressed his lips together and kept the comments to himself. 

Hamish opened the wrapping and let out a scream. Tossing the dinosaur to the floor. “Icky!” 

Sherlock smiled, “he knows already.” 

John huffed as he picked up the dinosaur causing his son to start crying and yelling again. “It’s going away,” John explained as Hamish watched his Dad throw it away in the bin. Hamish smiled as Sherlock pulled out his small gift he had hiding near his violin. Tearing it up it revealed a plush bee. 

Hamish stared at it in confusion for a bit till Sherlock took it and began to make it fly. “Bzzzzz,” Sherlock made it bump into Hamish gently. “Bzzzzz… um Hamish, I think it thinks you’re a flower.” Sherlock told his son. John smiled as he watched Sherlock with their son. 

Hamish giggled. “Not a flower!” he reached for the bee and Sherlock handed it over. John smiled as he handed Hamish his gift. He smiled as he looked down. It was about of the greatest adventure stories. “Read please Daddy,” Hamish said holding up the book to his Dad and Papa. Sherlock looked over and John, pulling him into a side hug as he kissed John on the temple.

John chuckled. “At bedtime.” He told his son. Hamish looked sad but didn’t fight with his Dad’s answer.

The party didn’t last all that much longer, for everyone had adult parties to attend to. John and Sherlock didn’t mind. They got Hamish’s plethora of gifts up to his room as Sherlock carried Hamish up. Their son’s tired head laid on his shoulders and he fought to keep his eyes opened. 

Setting the gifts down on his chair. Sherlock changed Hamish as John got his pajamas out for him. Their tired two year old wasn’t even able to stay awake for a story before he feel fast asleep. Tucking him in, John and Sherlock kissed their son and the top of his head and headed on down to the main level of the flat.

John went into the kitchen to clean up a little from the party. Sherlock has disappeared into their bedroom. As it grew later and the New Year John gave up with the cleaning, and headed into his bedroom. Sherlock was on his laptop. 

“A bee?” John asked as he slipped out of his clothes and into his pajamas. 

“It’s more appropriate than a dinosaur.” Sherlock replied. Not looking up from the laptop screen. “Bees are hard workers and self-sustaining. Not a mindless eating carnivore.” 

John climbed into bed next to Sherlock and looked at him. “But why bees?” he asked again as Sherlock saved whatever he was doing on the laptop, shut it and set in on the bedside table. 

“Because John” Sherlock paused as he turned to face John, “we are going to raise them when we retire to Sussex.” Sherlock informed him as he wrapped his arms around John and held him close. 

“We are?” John asked raising his eyebrow as Sherlock leaned into his body. 

“Retire to Sussex or raise bees? Because we are doing both John. Together.” Sherlock kissed him on the neck gently. “Sussex would be boring otherwise.” 

John looked down at him. “But bees wouldn’t be boring without me?” 

“No,” Sherlock explained to him. “But they sting and a doctor on hand would be helpful.” John chuckled as he kissed Sherlock on his lips.


End file.
